Nyah, Nyah, Nyah, Nyah, Boo Boo!
by Raven and Angel
Summary: Kori was sent off by the YYH gang to the Harry Potter dudes! How will they handle this little tyrant?
1. Decisions

Nyah, Nyah, Nyah, Nyah Boo Boo!

By: Raven

Special edition to UK. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!-

"Draco, I'm boooored!" Kori whined. Ok, sure. She might be Draco's cousin twice removed, but that still did not make her any less annoying. Hermione looked up from her book to Kori, and Harry glanced over from his game of Wizard's Chess. Ron was busy thinking about his next move, and Draco looked ready to bang his head against the wall.

So, maybe you're wondering why Draco is here. Kori is Draco's cousin twice removed, and one of her mom's friends was friends with Hermione's mom. So….Kori insisted Draco come, and Hermione brought along Harry and Ron.

"Kori," Hermione suggested carefully, "How about we go to a movie?"

Kori thought for a moment. "Ok! But only if I get to choose the movie and Draco pays for everything!"

This brought Draco out of his stupor. "WHAT!"

"Don't make me tell mommy and daddy!" Kori said, looking like she was ready to throw a temper tantrum. "And Lucius said you had to take care of me today, no matter what!" Kori said the last statement viciously, and Draco shuddered. Kori was…well, had a lot of influence over his family.

Kori stuck out her tongue, and went over to the computer (Note: They are in Arizona. We have computers. AND WE HAVE INDIANS! HAPPY BIRTHDAY UK!)

"OOOhhh…we can watch, 'The Incredibles', 'Dreamcatcher', 'Texas Chainsaw Massacre' or… 'Christine'." Kori looked up from the screen. "Can we go see the 'Texas Chainsaw Massacre'? Please? Please? PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!"

With no reply in sight, Kori started crying.

"Alright, alright!" Harry, Draco, and Ron said simultaneously.

(end)

HAPPY BIRTHDAY UK! HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO U! HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO U, UK!


	2. The Movie

Nyah, Nyah, Nyah, Nyah, Boo Boo!

By: Raven

Kori screamed, as the man ripped apart his victims with his chainsaw. The rest of the people watching the movie, turned and glared at Kori, then their faces widened in shock at the fact of an 8-year old watching the Texas Chainsaw Massacre. Then, the audience proceeded to glare at Ron, Draco, and Harry. Hermione went off to watch, 'The Incredibles'. Then, the scene faded out, and Kori, white as paper, slipped under her chair, and proceeded to eat some candy and popcorn for the next gore-fest.

In the next scene, Kori had screamed so loud, she actually fainted. Draco rolled his eyes, and picked her up from the floor. Pulling out his wand (they had graduated from Hogwarts); he conjured ropes, and tied Kori to her seat, took away her candy, popcorn, and soda, and then conjured up a piece of cloth to gag her. That done, Draco, Ron, and Harry continued to watch the movie, occasionally letting out a small squeak of surprise as gallons of blood splattered the movie screen as Leather-Face (don't know...I think it was from another movie. I can't remember XD) ripped apart his victims.

Hermione, however, was having a GREAT time with Kori. Thing was, Hermione helped Kori make a duplicate of herself, under the pretense to scream whenever the psycho killed someone in the movie. Kori laughed, both at her cousin twice removed, and at the funniness of the movie. Snickering, still at Dash running across the water.

Laughing still, Hermione brought Kori out, both of them rather giggly. (GOOD NEWS! I MIGHT ATTEND A DDR TOURNAMENT IN CHINA! I'LL BE COMPETEING!) They both munched on candy as they came out, and waited for Draco, Ron, and Harry. A couple minutes later, Draco came out, Robo-Kori over his shoulder. Seeing Hermione with Kori, he dropped the fake of her, stormed up to Hermione, and practically shouted, "WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING WITH YOU! I THOUGHT SHE WAS WITH US!"

Hermione looked at Draco disapprovingly and said, "Malfoy, watch your tongue! There are young kids here!"  
"To hell with the kids!" And with that, Kori slapped him, as did Hermione. They both left, very, very red hand marks.

Harry muttered, "Ouch," and Ron let out a low whistle. "Never," Whispered Hermione in a low whisper, "Ever disregard us." She sniffed, and went back out the movie theater.

Kori stuck out her tongue, and tagged along with Hermione. Harry and Ron thought it wise to do the same.

(End chappie)

Pwease, pwease revwiew? Thats the paycheck of a writer...PLEASE!


End file.
